Aprendiendo con Sam
by P-Ficker
Summary: Antes de que Odd probase el sexo gay con Ulrich ya lo había hecho con Sam, aquí os cuento cómo empezó. Hetero y yuri dentro, si no os gusta no leáis.


Hola. He continuado la historia de la otra vez. Esta vez no hay tanto yaoi sino hetero y un poco de yuri también. Espero que os guste y si no os gusta leer de sexo pues no lo leais.

* * *

Sam siempre iba un paso por delante de sus amigos. Aunque con algunos iba a varios pueblos de distancia. Había descubierto lo genial que era el sexo hacía mucho tiempo y lo disfrutaba. Claro que no había empezado con alguien. Necesitaba alguien de confianza. Tenía una prima con la que se veía de vez en cuando y le hacía preguntas. Y su prima le respondía con toda naturalidad a sus dudas.

Lo mejor que puedes usar es esto - le había dicho una tarde tomando un café y le dio una bolsa negra dentro de la que había una caja negra - Tú prueba y me dices

-Qué es?

-Un regalo. Tranquila, es nuevo. Ah, y ábrelo a solas

Sam no lo había entendido hasta que había ido a su cuarto y por suerte no tenía compañera de habitación. Sacó la caja de la bolsa y la abrió y gritó. Una polla. Miró unas cuantas veces para entender lo que era. Lo entendió por fin. Era un consolador, o "dildo" como lo decía su prima. Alguna vez habían hablado de esas cosas pero no se esperaba un regalo como ese.

-Y qué hago con esto? - preguntó a su prima en una llamada.

-Eso ya lo sabes - dijo su prima riendo - Disfruta

Bajó las persianas por si alguien podía verla. No era posible pero no se fiaba. Se quitó el pantalón y las bragas. Se lo pensó y mejor seria meterse en la cama. Por si entraba alguien. Miró el dildo. Era bonito, y de color carne. Casi como una polla de verdad. No era tampoco muy grande. Se miró hacia abajo y apoyó el juguete en su coño.

Venga, a la de tres - pensó porque si se lo pensaba mucho no lo haría - Una, dos, treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh

Se lo había metido al decir tres y sintió que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Le costó respirar un poco. Sentía su coñito disfrutando de aquel falo de plástico en su interior. Se lo sacó y se lo volvió a meter un poco más rápido. Joder, era lo puto mejor. Empezó a tocarse con su juguete. Entraba y salía cada vez más deprisa. Tal vez le dolía un poco la mano pero daba igual. Más, quería más, era maravilloso. Se mordió el puño para no gritar de placer.

-Diooooooooos - gritó mientras se corría - Aaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaah - jadeaba. Aquella primera experiencia habia sido corta pero intensa

-Se dejó el dildo a medio meter antes de llamar a su prima. De pronto lo sentía vacío sin el juguete. Pero si lo tenía ahí le apetecía volver a jugar. Que hipnotico era aquel dildo.

-Muchas gracias - dijo al telefono - Me ha gustado mucho

-Ya? Te has dado prisa - dijo su prima riendo - Vas a usarlo más?

-Pues claro. En cuanto colguemos

-La próxima vez te llevaré otro

-No! Yo no puedo pagarte eso!

-No me lo pagues. Solo me preocupo porque mi única prima disfrute. Ten siempre precaución, vale?

Sam se lo prometió y después de colgar el teléfono volvió a hundir el consolador en su coño. Cada vez que llegaba a metérselo por completo su mente se abría más y más. Aquello era jodidamente bueno y no se lo podía quedar solo para ella. Necesitaba a alguien para follar. Y solo había una persona con la que podría hacerlo sin muchos problemas. Odd. Pensó en él follándosela, como si cada vez que su consolador se introducía en su coñito fuera en realidad la polla de Odd. Qué gusto le daba.

Las sábanas empezaban a ser un incordió así que sacó las piernas de la cama, levantándolas al aire para pajearse a gusto. Se corrió por segunda vez, y un chorro de squirt empapó las sábanas. Se quedó dormida sin más, agotada por el placer que se había proporcionado. Su juguete resbaló hasta caer fuera de su coño resbaladizo. Empezaba la mejor época de su vida: la que había descubierto el sexo.

-Pero cómo le puedo convencer de follar?

Había quedado ese sábado otra vez con su prima y estaban en el parque. Ella había cumplido la promesa de llevarle un segundo regalo, y a Sam no se le había escapado que era un poco más grande que la del otro dildo. Pero ahora le interesaba saber cómo seducir a Odd.

-Os habéis besado? - dijo su prima

-Todos los días

-No me refiero a un beso corto. Digo un beso largo, con lengua.

-Pues no

-Pues es lo mejor para ponerse a tono. Te acerca a él despacio, le besas en la boca, suave al principio y dejas que tu lengua entre en su boca

-Y cómo hago eso?

De pronto se asustó. Su prima le acercó la cara con una sonrisa. La iba a besar. Joder. qué hacía? Pero en el último momento su prima se echó atrás y le dio con la palma en la frente

-Has picado! - dijo entre risas - Lo siento, vas a tener que buscar. Hay videos en Internet que te explican cómo besar

-Buscaré alguno

-Ah, y practica también con eso - le dijo su prima

-Practicar?

-Para tener sexo de verdad

-Y eso cómo es?

-Pues mira - dijo su prima después de asegurarse de que no había gente cerca que pudiera escucharlas - En primer lugar a los chicos les gusta que se la chupemos. Así que puedes usar los dildos para practicar. Sobre todo debes tener cuidado con los dientes

-Entiendo - Dijo Sam, apuntandolo todo en su cabeza - Y como más puedo practicar?

-Este que te regalo hoy, además de ser un poco más grande, tiene una ventosa en la base. Con eso, lo puedes sujetar en el suelo, o en la pared, sin que se mueva

-Y eso de qué me sirve?

-Sería como tener a un chico. En lugar de mover el brazo mueves tu cuerpo entero como te guste. Estilo perrito, cabalgando… Mira, te paso esta web - dijo su prima y le pasó un enlace al móvil - Ahí tienes tutoriales para todo lo que te cuento. Es mejor verlos y luego practicar

-Gracias prima

Y Sam ensayó. Echó un vistazo a los videos y se dio un plazo de tres días antes de hacerlo con Odd. En el primero practicaría a chuparla, en el segundo con el consolador en la pared y el tercero un repaso general. Mejor tomarlo con calma para no cagarla con Odd.

La primera tarde además no pudo practicar porque había quedado con los demás para ir al cine. Fue al volver cuando, muerta de ganas, abrió por fin el nuevo juguete que le había regalado su prima. Sacó el otro y los comparó. El primero, más pequeño, de color carne. El nuevo era un poco más largo, más grueso, de color rosa y el límite estaba marcado por unos huevos. Mejor si practicaba con el grande y nuevo. Guardó el pequeño, por si le estaba mirando.

Después de ver el video ensayó todo lo que pudo con el dildo. Empezó lamiéndolo a lo largo, y luego dio lametazos en la punta como si fuera un helado. Joder, pues no era para tanto. Claro que eso tenía un sabor a látex. Una polla real no tendría ese sabor. Practica la técnica pensó. Recordó cómo lo hacía la chica del video y lo hizo. Mantuvo el dildo sobre el colchón y empezó a mover la cabeza, engulléndolo y sacándoselo de la boca una vez, y otra y otra…

-Soy idiota - pensó al recordar que tenía ventosa. Lo pegó a la pared, y de rodillas volvió a chuparlo. Así era más real. Y lo mejor, le daba libertad para tocarse mientras lo chupaba. Era extraño pero de aquella forma le ponía cachonda.

Siguió chupando su juguete durante un buen rato. Al principio cometía muchas veces el fallo de los dientes (y eso les duele) pero su lengua había adquirido experiencia y no llegaba ni a rozar el dildo con los dientes. Cerró los ojos y frotó su clítoris con ganas mientras chupaba el dildo. No sabía cómo se podía poner tan cachonda solo chupando aquello pero lo estaba.

-Al cuerno - pensó mientras lo sacaba de la pared. La ventosa era buena, tuvo que hacer un poco de fuerza. Pero finalmente lo tenía de nuevo en sus manos y pudo meterlo en su hambriento coñito - Aaaaaah - eso estaba mucho mejor. Su dildo estaba donde debía estar.

Le dio caña a su mano. Su coño disfrutaba de aquel juguete entrando y saliendo. Pero de pronto se recordó que ¡tenía dos!

-Pero solo tengo un novio… ¡bueno, seguro que alguna vez me pide un trío! - pensó.

Así que sacó el segundo juguete y empezó a chuparlo mientras se pajeaba con el otro. Qué sensación más extraña… Seguro que con pollas reales le gustaba más. En su cabeza veía a Odd follándola al ritmo al que se metía su juguete. Y el de la boca… Ese cabrón de Ulrich, seguro que también follaba bien. Con la imagen de los dos en su mente siguió masturbándose y chupando el dildo hasta que se corrió.

No podía esperar más. Al día siguiente tenía que follar con Odd.

-Hola chicos - saludó por la mañana cuando se sentó con Odd, Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremy para desayunar. Era raro que aquel día no se sentara William con ellos. Pero en su lugar se acercó Sissi - Odd, vienes esta tarde a ver una peli?

-Claro, pero no fuimos ayer al cine? - preguntó confuso. De pronto sintio una patada en la espinilla - Ah, me encantará ir

-Tener cuidado - les dijo Sissi que no era idiota - Como os pillen estaréis en un lío

-Te vas a chivar? - preguntó Sam amenazante. Solo ellas dos y Odd entendían la conversación, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita estaban en la inopia

-No soy una chivata pero tener cuidado - dijo Sissi agachando la cabeza

-No deberíamos ir a clase? - preguntó Jeremy

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos

Se levantaron para ir a clase y Sam sonrió a Odd misteriosamente. El le devolvio la sonrisa, esperando ver qué habría preparado la chica. Lo más seguro era que se besaran y se tocaran por debajo de la ropa, era agradable y se sentía bien. Las clases se le hicieron más amenas pensando en aquel rato, al contrario que su novia, que no veía avanzar las agujas del reloj. En algunos momentos parecían ir hacia atrás.

-Al fin solos tigre - sonrió Sam cuando por fin estaban a solas en su cuarto.

-Tantas ganas tienes? - preguntó Odd mientras se iba quitando la ropa - Bueno, vamos bajo las sábanas y ¿que haces?

Sam se había quitado la ropa. Toda entera. Desnuda delante de él. Eso era nuevo porque normalmente se ponían en ropa interior. Era la primera vez que veía a su novia en bolas. Se quedó pasmado. Era una diosa hecha de carne y hueso.

-Joder Sam. Estás riquisima - logró decir

-Yo también quiero verte bobo - dijo Sam - Venga, ropa fuera

Odd estaba nervioso porque aunque ya se habían tocado por debajo de la ropa no era igual tocar que ver. Pero hizo caso a su novia y se quitó el calzoncillo motrandose desnudo ante ella. Se puso rojo pero ella sonrió. Abrió los brazos esperando que el se acercara y el lo hizo. Se dieron un abrazo y ella se dio cuenta de que el novio tenia la repiracion muy agitada.

-Nervioso?

-Es la primera vez que estamos así - dijo Odd - Pensé que querías esperar

-Quería. Pero creo que ya hemos aguantado mucho. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo. Ya te lo dije. Sera contigo con quien pierda la virginidad. Por qué no hoy?

-No me lo esperaba - suspiró Odd - Si me hubieras dado tiempo

-Qué habrías hecho?

-Podarme el seto - dijo Odd señalando su polla

-No tienes ahí el Amazonas - rio Sam - De hecho hay algo que quiero hacer. Seguro que te relajas

Pero cómo iba a relajarse Odd si le ponía cachondo verla ponerse de rodillas delante de el? Tembló cuando se aferró a su pene y empezó a pajearlo. Bueno, estaba algo acostumbrado a que se las hiciera con el calzoncillo por encima de la mano pero ahora era libre y se sentía todavía mejor.

-No te parece pequeño? - preguntó muerto de la vergüenza. Qué patético, Sam no merecía alguien que la tuviera así

-Me gusta mucho - respondió Sam y apoyó la mejilla en su glande - Relájate mi amor. Vas a disfrutarlo - O eso espero, pensó.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a lamer la punta de su polla. Suave, lento. Tenía un extraño sabor. Y de pronto un segundo sabor se unió al primero. Era líquido. El precum. Qué rápido se ponía cachondo. Pero eso era mejor todavía.

"Si le haces acabar con la boca luego tarda más en correrse" le había dicho la prima. En ese caso le haría correrse. Le miró directamente a los ojos y ayudándose con la mano empezó a chupársela con ganas. Odd se mordió la mano en un intento de no gemir. Sam le estaba dando un placer que no se hubiera imaginado antes. Ni las pajas que se hacía por su cuenta eran la mitad de placenteras. "El sexo es para hacer con otra persona" pensó mientras seguía disfrutando de aquella mamada.

-Sam me corro - le avisó - De verdad me voy a correr, para - le pidió

-No - dijo Sam y continuó chupándosela y pajeándole - Córrete cielo. Córrete para mi

Aquella frase le cortocircuitó el cerebro y de pronto de su polla empezaron a salir unos chorros de lefa. Samantha se apartó en un movimiento reflejo de forma que todo cayó encima de sus tetas y sus mejillas. Y en sus labios. Joder. Posiblemente no era la polla más grande del mundo pero si la más cargada.

-Lo siento muchisimo - dijo él pero Sam levantó la mano. Necesitaba un momento. Inspiró y con la lengua probó a limpiarse el labio inferior. Bueno, no era un sabor muy asqueroso. Podía mejorar. Se limpió toda la boca. Bueno, era pasable. La verdad se había puesto cachonda chupándosela. Con todo tenía mejor sabor que el dildo - Sam

-Voy a limpiarme - dijo Sam - Se acercó a la cómoda y empezó a sacar pañuelos. Se limpió con cuidado y separó a posta las piernas mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a Odd - Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encanta

-Vas a estar aquí dentro - dijo separando los labios de su coño provocándolo - Tienes ganas?

-Muchas! dijo él recuperando la erección en el acto - De verdad vamos a follar?

-Sí mi amor. Tu nena quiere que la folles - dijo una vez limpia - Solo espero que Sissi cumpla y no se chive

-No lo hará, me fio de ella

-Me fio de ella bajo tu palabra - rio Sam - Sube a la cama

Odd se echó en la cama y en ese momento su novia se puso sobre él, de rodillas. Ella le volvió a enseñar el coño y se sorprendió al ver lo mojado que estaba. No era la primera vez que lo tenía mojado porque se lo había tocado pero verlo así era muy distinto

-No te preocupes, mi amor - dijo Sam - Deja que yo me ocupe

-Sam te quiero

-Y yo a ti - afirmó mientras la polla de Odd entraba en contacto con su coño. Este se abrió suavemente y más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado entró por completo dentro de ella - Aaaaaaaaah

-Sam! - gimió Odd - Esto es genial!

-Calla - pidió Sam - No rompas el momento - dijo mientras empezaba a mover el cuerpo montada sobre su novio - Aaaaah que bueno - suspiró cuando se levantó y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el falo de su novio - Me gusta

En realidad su juguete era más grande que la polla de su novio. Pero hacerlo con el lo superaba mucho. Su coño goteaba humedo por lo cachonda que estaba. Por fin estaban follando. Sonrió y con los ojos cerrados continuó cabalgando encima de Odd. Intentaron no gritar mucho o llamarían la atención de fuera.

-Odd esto - empezo a decir - me cansa, aaaaaah. Te puedo pedir que te pongas encima? - pidió

-Por supuesto - dijo Odd que estaba cansado de estar debajo

Sam se levantó. De pronto se sentía vacía sin Odd dentro de ella, la misma sensación desagradable que con su dildo. Se reclinó y separó las piernas. Odd avanzó pero le costó saber el sitio exacto.

-Un poco más abajo amor - dijo Sam - Justo ahi. Empuja un poooooooocooooooooh

-Bien mi amor? - preguntó Odd con el falo dentro de su novia - Esto es genial

-Lo es. Sigue, sí, así - gimió Sam y se tapó la boca para no gritar, de modo que todo lo que hacía era un mmmmm continuo y agudo

Su novio probó a levantarle las piernas. Hijo de puta, ahora sentía que le llegaba más profundo. Genial. En cualquier momento podría desmayarse, aquello era el cielo. Si hubiera sabido que follar se sentía asi de bien no hubiera esperado tanto como una tonta. Pero bueno, ahora tendrian tardes para seguir follando. Se dejo hacer libremente por Odd y de pronto le escuchó de nuevo decir:

-Sam, no aguanto mas. Me corro

-Hazlo Odd. Córrete y haz que me corra. Estoy a punto

-Saaaaaaaaaaam! Me corro!

-Aaaaaaaaaah! Yo tambieeeeeeeeen!

Y se corrió como un bendito inundando el coño de Sam con su lefa. Chorros y chorros salieron despedidos en aquel momento. Sam sintió por primera vez lo que era que se corrieran dentro y quedó enamorada de esa sensación. Se rindió al placer encima del colchón, y dejó que Odd terminase. Este, debilitado por aquella nueva experiencia, se dejó caer sobre su novia. Suavemente ella se abrazó a él, aferrada.

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo hasta la noche - le pidió

-Claro que si

-Te amo, Odd. De verdad. Y me alegra mucho haberte dado mi virginidad

-Lo mismo te digo - respondió Odd. Se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso - Me siento privilegiado por haber sido tu primera vez

-Eres el mejor. Que lo sepas - dijo Sam - Escucha, tengo cosas que contarte. Pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal

-Es algo malo?

-Claro que no pero puedes pensar que si

Finalmente se separaron. Sam volvió a tener aquella extraña sensación de vacío aunque esta vez mas suave. Rebuscó en su cajón y debajo de la ropa interior sacó sus juguetes. Los puso en la cama, sorprendiendo a Odd

-Eso son…

-Dildos. Juguetes sexuales - dijo Sam - Los he estado usando

-Joder… pero si son más grandes que -

-Lo se, pero escucha. No me importa. Por la noche me vienen bien, me masturbo y me voy a la cama satisfecha - le explicó - Como cuando tú te haces pajas. Hacerlo contigo ha sido mucho mejor que usar esto. Pero no te tengo tan a mano, así que busco cómo darme placer. Eso te molesta?

-No. Supongo - respondió Odd, no muy convencido

-Quiero que lo sigamos haciendo, Odd. Y que aprendamos juntos cómo darnos placer. Y si te quieres pajear lo haces. Y yo puedo usar esto y está bien. Vale?

-Vale. Nos quedamos un rato tumbados?

-Claro que si

Estaban muy satisfechos con aquella sesión de sexo. Pero no fue la única que tuvieron. Poco a poco, empezaron a probar cosas nuevas. La tarde siguiente de su primer encuentro sexual, Odd había aprendido a usar su lengua en el coño de Sam. Con la puerta cerrada, él le había bajado el pantalón y las bragas y había hecho un buen trabajo haciéndola correrse. Sus jugos salados tenían un adictivo sabor para él. En recompensa por aquel buen trabajito su novia se la había vuelto a chupar hasta correrse, y luego habían follado de nuevo. Sam había aguantado encima esa vez entera.

-Me da mucho gustito cuando te corres - le dijo Sam. Los restos de lefa de Odd habían resbalado entre sus piernas

-Pero es un poco sucio, no? - pregunto Odd que le preocupaba que ella se quejara de eso

-El sexo solo es sucio si se hace bien - rio Sam - Mañana más, quieres?

-Claro

La tarde siguiente Sam había preparado algo especial para su novio, por supuesto, siempre asesorada por su prima. De momento sus consejos habían funcionado así que seguiría obediente.

-Hola amor - dijo y le succionó el alma con un beso cuando entró en el cuarto - Empezamos?

-Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Odd

-Eso depende. A ti te gustan mis tetas?

-Claro que me gustan - dijo Odd y de las tocó por encima de la camiseta

-Pues hoy son tuyas - dijo Sam y se quitó la camiseta - me las vas a follar

-Y como hago eso? - preguntó Odd

Sam sonrio. Tener un novio que desconocía esas cosas le gustaba porque le podía enseñar. Se fijo en que el chico le miraba mucho las tetas tapadas con el bikini. Se quitó también el pantalón y se lo hizo quitar a él

-Vamos a la cama - le dijo y se tumbó bocarriba - Te gusta mi escote?

-Me gusta - dijo Odd y se agachó para chuparlo

-Ay bobo - dijo la chica - Vale pues justo por el lado contrario le dijo - acerca tu polla eso es… con cuidado entre medias - sonrio al ver la punta de aquella polla asomando entre sus tetas - eh! Que te quedas embobado!

-Perdón! - dijo Odd - Y entonces ahora

-Eso es. Te gusta? - Odd había empezado a meter y sacar la polla de aquel hueco. Y gracias al bikini no tenía que sujetarle las tetas a Sam porque ya se mantenían juntas-

-Es genial. No te molesta?

-Quiero poder hacer de todo contigo Odd. Así que disfrutalas

Y Odd se folló aquellas tetas con ganas un largo rato. Cuando iba a correrse, avisó a Sam pero ella no dijo nada. Estiró el cuello y con la lengua logró acariciar la punta de su rabo. Y en ese momento unos buenos chorros de lefa le cayeron en la boca y en la cara y en las tetas

-Menudo estropicio - comentó como si nada

-Sam no me creo que no de te asco - dijo Odd

-Eres tonto? Esto es por follar contigo. Eso no me puede dar asco. Acaso no me darías un beso ahora?

La respuesta sincera de Odd hubiera sido que no pero no era un gilipollas y sabia lo que eso significaba. Como se lo pensara dos veces no lo hacia asi que se echo hacia adelante y beso a Sam en la boca probando el sabor de su lefa. Y curiosamente no le daba tanto asco como hubiera pensado

-Has sido un chico muy bueno. Me puedes follar si te apetece - le dijo Sam

-No quieres que te lo coma?

-Hoy no. Mañana con lo que he pensado si

Sonriendo Odd no le quitó el bikini sino que le dejó las tetas libres sin quitárselo y apartó la parte de abajo para poder metérsela. Duraron muchos minutos antes de correrse por fin regalando a Sam esa sensación que tanto le gustaba. Era raro porque conseguía hacer que al final nada de aquello le pareciera asqueroso. Y seguro que sería más divertido si ella chorreaba pero de momento no ocurria. Sam decidió echarse una siesta sobre el rabo de Odd y este intentó dormir también pero era difícil teniéndola tan dura.

La tarde siguiente quedaron mas temprano, era por fin sabado y Sam por la mañana había quedado con su prima, quien muy contenta por sus progresos le había llevado otro regalito. Y luego había dedicado el rato antes de comer para probarlo. Había sido doloroso así que lo mejor sería guiar bien a Odd.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ti esta tarde - dijo Odd - Pero deberíamos salir más con nuestros amigos, empiezan a sospechar algo

-Mañana quedamos con ellos, hoy te espera algo mejor

-No lo dudo - rio Odd - Que haremos?

-Que me haras - dijo Sam - Sabes lo que es esto?

-Le mostró un bote de lubricante. Eso significaba que le iba a dejar hacérselo por detrás.

-Estás segura?

-Sí, bueno no - dijo Sam - He probado con mi dildo y me ha dolido

-Porque es más grande que mi polla

-Tambien me ha dolido con el dedo, imbecil - replicó Sam - Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, esto también se siente rico

-Entonces que hago?

-Vamos a desnudarnos

Se quitaron la ropa por completo y fueron a la cama. Como Sam estaba nerviosa le pidió a Odd que se tumbara al principio sobre ella. Le gustaba su calor corporal y así su culo tenía un primer contacto con la polla de Odd. Estaba dura y calentita. El se podía quejar todo lo que quisiera pero para ella tenía la mejor del mundo. Pero no lo diría en voz alta.

-Usa el lubricante - le dijo Sam - Con el dedo

Odd intentó obedecer y echó el lubricante en el culo de Sam

-En la raja del culo no, idiota - le regañó - En mi agujero donde la vas a meter

-Así? - preguntó Odd mientras acariciaba el ano de Sam con el dedo bien humedo por el lubricante

-Si. Mételo un poco, suave. Ay!

-Perdón!

-Más suave! Mejor así. Si - dijo - justo así. Un poco fuera, dentro otra vez, bien.

-De verdad estas bien?

-De verdad. Oye echate un poco de lubricante en la polla

-Vale

-Hazte unas pajas para que se extienda bien - le pidio, su culo seguía siendo abierto por el dedo de Odd

-Tengo muchas ganas

-Yo también cariño, creo que estoy lista - le dijo Sam - Ya sabes, ve despacio - y en ese momento notó la polla de Odd en el sitio exacto - Suave - pidió - Aaaaaasíiiiii - empezó a penetrarla - que rico papi. Un poco máaaaaas

-Sam! - gimio Odd - nos van a oir!

Odd tenia razón, así que Sam hundió la cabeza en la almohada para dejar a Odd follarle el culo. La verdad era intenso pero aunque le gustaba se quedaba un poco corto. Eso lo arreglaba ella empezando a meterse los dedos al mismo tiempo. Ostia tú, que eso sí que le daba gusto. Hizo unos ruidos muy raros mientras su novio la seguía follando por detrás.

Odd estaba encantado, el culo de Sam era muy apretado y le gustaba mucho en su polla. Dentro suave, fuera más rápido. Se sintió sudar. Tenía bien sujeta a su novia por la cintura y la follaba con cariño, aunque en su cabeza le apetecía acelerar hasta correrse. Pero no, el culo era muy delicado no podía hacer el bruto como en los videos porno que había visto.

-Cariño, me voy a correr - dijo Odd alarmado, nunca se corría tan rápido, pero claro el coño de Sam no era tan apretado como su culo

-Vale - dijo Sam cuyos dedos chorreaban por sus propios jugos - Hazlo, dentro. No pasa nada

-De verdad?

-Te lo estoy diciendo. Córrete - apremió Sam mientras machacaba su clítoris con el pulgar y otros dedos penetraban su coño - Córrete amor. Yo estoy a punto

Y gimió mucho cuando se corrió sintiendo la lefa de Odd chorreando dentro de su culo. Pero Odd no se detenía, seguía bombeándola. Cuanto aguante tendría? Y Odd salió de su culo y se cayó encima de ella, agotado. Sam sintió cómo los últimos fluídos de Odd le caían por la espalda. Pero cuánto se iba a correr ese muchacho ese día?

-Que te ha parecido mi culo?

-Tu culo es genial - dijo Odd - Pero a ti te ha gustado?

-Mucho. Me he metido los dedos un poco, pero me ha gustado

-Solo le veo un problema-

-Cual?

-De espaldas no te puedo ver la cara cuando follamos

Sam sonrió. Qué bobo se ponía. Y su preocupación tenía arreglo

-Quieres más, campeón? - le preguntó a Odd. Él se levantó, dejándole darse la vuelta - puedo ser tuya un rato más

-Sam te quiero mucho - dijo Odd - y me preocupa que solo tengamos sexo estos días

Eso sería más creíble si me mirases a los ojos - dijo Sam - pero hagamos un trato. Terminamos de follar hoy. Y mañana hacemos planes con nuestros amigos

Y así habían empezado a tener relaciones cada día. Aunque sus amigos no eran idiotas y era más que obvio a qué dedicaban el rato que pasaban desde después de quedar y la hora de la cena. Pero no importaba porque así quedaban con los demás pero podían seguir follando. Samantha estaba cada día más enamorada de aquel novio que le daba tanto placer. Odd por supuesto siempre estaba dispuesto a meterla en caliente y eso le gustaba mucho.

El caso era que su novio tan fogoso, al cabo de unas semanas, ya no le daba tanto placer. Le había confesado que había empezado a experimentar con Ulrich. No sería un problema de no ser porque por culpa de Ulrich su novio tenía menos energía para ella. Al principio no le había preocupado en exceso. A quien no le gustaba experimentar? Pero el colmo había sido el día que Odd le había dicho:

-Tenemos que romper

-Por qué?

-Por que quiero follar con Ulrich

-Y por eso tenemos que romper?

Sam no lo entendía

-Te engaño! Si follamos son cuernos!

-No lo serán. Folla con él

-Qué dices?

-Tú quieres follar con él, no?

-Sí

-Y quieres dejar de follar conmigo?

-Pues - lo pensó una fracción de segundo - No

-Pues ya está. Tú folla con él y sigues siendo mi novio, si te doy permiso no son cuernos

-Sam, eres la mejor, gracias

-No quiero un gracias

Se bajó el pantalón y las bragas dejando su coño al descubierto. Tumbada en la cama separando las piernas. Odd sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Puso la cara sobre su coño y empezó a lamerlo, chuparlo, saborearlo. Sam se acarició las tetas por debajo de la camiseta. Hijo de puta. Se lo estaba comiendo mejor que de costumbre. Debía estar muy contento por poder follar con Ulrich. Pero eso estaba bien, a ella también le daba libertad de buscarse un follamigo. O follamiga. Si Odd lo gozaba con un tío ella podría gozar con una tía, no?

Dejó a Odd marcharse después de haberse corrido, el squirt había empapado su boca. Le deseó buena suerte con el polvo, le recordó que se llevase el lubricante para el anal y empezó a pensar. Con quién podría intentarlo? A ver, Ulrich estaba ocupado esa tarde, pero las tendría libres. Jeremy era un vergonzoso pero eso le ponía mucho. William siendo mayor seguro que estaba bien dotado. Maldición, dónde estaba su dildo? Sacó uno del cajón de la mesilla, el primero que había conseguido. Le tentó usarlo y seguía sin bragas.

Luego siguió pensando. Tenía también amigas. Era tentador. Aelita era un ángel y seguramente sería genial para un súcubo como ella. Yumi era mayor y estaba segura de que tenía su experiencia. Y Sissi era un poco idiota pero ella no lo era y sabía que estaba buena. Cualquiera de las tres era una buena opción para follar realmente. Como sería el sexo con una mujer?

Pam. Pam. Pam. Pam. Cuatro golpes. Sam se levantó a abrir y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de ponerse las bragas

-Quien es? - preguntó mientras se ponía las bragas

-Aelita

-Entra

Uy que cara. Aelita estaba muy triste

-Qué te pasa?

-Es Jeremy - dijo Aelita con tono triste - Le quiero mucho pero el a mi no

-Cómo lo sabes? Se os ve muy felices - dijo Sam abrazando a su amiga

-Aelita negó con la cabeza

-Eso si. Pero es malo. No quiere hacerlo conmigo

-Hacer que?

-Ya sabes. Sexo. Como tú con Odd. Se lo he pedido pero dice que somos demasiado jovenes y que no puede ser.

Sam no había escuchado todo aquello. Solo había entendido que Aelita quería sexo y su novio no se lo daba. Era la respuesta a lo que ella quería. Aelita siguió hablando y de pronto la interrumpió un beso de Sam.

Lo primero que pensó Sam fue que no había mucha diferencia con besar a un chico. Y que era verdad el mito de que era más delicado. Le sonrió cuando dejó el beso. Quería saber lo que pensaba.

-Me has besado

-Si. Te gustó?

-Creo que sí. Pero por qué?

-Porque si Jeremy no te quiere follar, yo sí quiero

-Pero por qué?

Y Sam le resumió sin dar otros nombres que Odd se había buscado un follamigo y que ella también quería probar con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-No estaría bien que obligaras a Jeremy a hacerlo si no quiere. Pero me tienes a mi.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa. Se siente bien hacerlo?

-Mucho. No creo que haya mucha diferencia con follar con un tío. Te animas?

Y Aelita se ánimo tanto que se lanzó a besar a Sam porque tenía ganas desde que se lo había propuesto la primera vez. Era una buena chica y sobre todo ya había probado el sexo. Aprendería, seguro. "Que te den, Jeremy", pensó Aelita "maldito egoísta".

Sam tenía fácil el quitarse la ropa, apenas la tapaba una camiseta así que se la quitó antes de empezar a desnudar a Aelita. Por suerte Aelita era obediente. Se dejó desnudar y por fin estaban las dos en sujetador y bragas. Qué cuerpos más calentitos.

-Voy a enseñarte todo lo que se - dijo Sam arrancando las bragas de Aelita

Pero delante de aquel coño se dio cuenta de que nunca se había comido uno. "Recuerda, Sam. ¿Como lo hace Odd?" Bueno, no sería difícil saber dónde le gustaba. Ella también tenía uno. Separó sus labios y se metió un dedo en la boca. Así, bien mojadito. Y lo acarició totalmente mojado. Aelita rebotó sobre el colchón. Sam supo que le había gustado. Otra vez, y otra, y otra.

Y puso la lengua. No sabría qué sabor era pero cuantos más lametones le daba más le iba gustando su sabor. Tan concentrada estaba que no se había fijado en que Aelita se había llevado una almohada a la boca y la mordía para no gritar de placer. Justo la semana anterior habían expulsado a dos alumnos que pillaron follando en una de las habitaciones.

-Sam! Vas a hacer que me corra - dijo Aelita entre dientes por la almohada

Y lo logró. Varios chorros salieron de su coño empapando la lengua, la cara, las mejillas. Y sin saber por qué sonrió. Había sido divertido tenerla a su merced y hacerla correrse. Había sido una buena idea

-Te ha gustado?

-Un monton - dijo Aelita - Sabes? Yo me he tocado muchas veces

-Pajeado, te has pajeado - corrigio Sam

-Eso. Me he pajeado muchas veces pero no se sentía tan rico como tu lengua

-Gracias

-Me das un beso?

-Te va a saber la boca a tus jugos

-ueno, tu has podido con ellos, no?

Sam sonrió. Era era la clase de follamiga apropiada. Sin miedos, con ganas de follar. Se besaron y Aelita pudo probar así el sabor de sus chorros

-No es muy bueno - opinó Aelita

-Tu crees? A mi me ha encantado

-Tal vez debería hacertelo yo a ti

Sam no esperaba otra cosa. Se quitó las bragas y se reclinó sobre la pared dejado que Aelita accediera a su coño. Empezó suave apenas metiendo su dedo poco a poco. Bueno, eso no era mucho para Sam que se había metido cosas más grandes. Mierda, ahora le acariciaba el clítoris, eso sí que era rico. Aelita tenía que disfrutar mucho pajeándose por las noches

-Buen provecho - dijo Aelita y empezó a comerle el coño. Sam se quitó el sujetador y se acarició las tetas, poniendose duros sus pezones que estimulaba mientras Aelita usaba su lengua muy bien. Seguro que había aprendido de lo que le había hecho. Entendió por qué Aelita se había puesto a morder la almohada. Por qué una chica le estaba comiendo el coño mejor que Odd? bueno, el era algo tosco

-Aelita me corro - avisó Sam - Me corro de verdad

Con la lengua preparada Aelita probó los chorros de Sam. que extraño, tenían un sabor diferente más dulce al que había probado de los suyos. Le gustaba más. Se sonrieron.

-Bueno, el sexo lésbico está muy bien - dijo Sam mientras se vestía. Aelita también se ponía la ropa

-Como se sentirán los chicos con el sexo gay?

-No lo se. Pero seguro que no tan bien como nosotras - dijo Sam. Aelita se agachó para subirse la falda y aprovechó en ese momento para darle un azote en el culo - Mañana a la misma hora?

-Quieres más? - se sorprendió Aelita

-No si no te apetece, pero podemos hacer más cosas

Se le había ocurrido una idea para follar con Aelita. Pero primero tendría que asegurarse de que Odd volvería a follar con Ulrich.

-Sí, fue genial - dijo Odd por la mañana. Se habían separado un poco de sus amigos para hablar - Aun no me lo creo

-Pues espero que no te moleste saber que yo también follé con alguien ayer

-Oh? Con quien

-Con Aelita

-Joder con el angelito

-Pues come el coño de maravilla - dijo Sam - Vas a repetir con Ulrich?

-No te enfadas?

-No si puedo repetir con Aelita

-Hazlo si quieres - dijo Odd - Echamos uno nosotros después de comer?

-No se si a Ulrich le gustará que desperdicies la lefa conmigo - dijo Sam y se echó a reir - Pero claro que sí. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Así que esa tarde Samantha esperó a Aelita. Le envió un mensaje para verse antes de que fuera muy tarde. Aelita no respondió y se presentó directamente en el cuarto de Sam

-Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó

-Primero fuera la ropa - dijo Sam que ya aguardaba en ropa interior - Y ahora te explico

-Qué hago? - preguntó Aelita al desnudarse

-Ponte encima de mi - dijo Sam que se había quitado la ropa - Vamos a hacer un 69

-Qué es eso?

-Que nos vamos a comer el coño la una a la otra

-Vale!

Aelita se puso encima de Sam y entendió pronto la mecánica. Separó las piernas de Sam pero ella ya había empezado a comeŕselo. El cuerpo de Sam estaba calentito y ahí estaba ese sabor tan dulce que le había gustado tanto el día anterior. Y por supuesto la sensación de su clítoris en la lengua de Sam la enloquecía

Sam no entendía cómo Jeremy había rechazado a Aelita. Con ese culo y esas tetas que tenía. Joder, si eran más grandes que las suyas. Pero bueno, más diversión para ella. Jugó con trampas, metiendo sus dedos en el coño de Aelita, pajeándola con ganas hasta que la hizo correrse, empapando de nuevo su cara. Y qué importaba. Ella también descargó sus chorros en la boca de Aelita. Se dieron un sucio beso con las lenguas y los labios manchados

-Crees que esto puede ser adictivo? - preguntó Aelita

-No lo se. No te muevas - pidió Sam mientras intentaba comparar el tamaño de sus tetas. El problema de eso era que el roce de sus pezones le ponía cachonda - Lo sabía, zorra afortunada. Las tuyas son más grandes

-No sabía que eso te molestara

-No es molestia, es envidia. Y no te enfades por lo de "zorra". De mi también lo dirían si supieran lo que me gusta follar. Pero hay muchas frígidas y muchos frígidos por el mundo

-Lo se - dijo Aelita acordándose de su frígido novio

-El mundo sería mejor si todos follasen con todos. Y hablando de eso

-Qué vas a hacerme? - preguntó Aelita y se sorprendió al ver a Sam sacando un dildo

-Te prometo que está limpio - dijo Sam - y voy a follarte con él

-Duele?-

-No. Y se siente genial

Aelita aguardó a Sam con las piernas abiertas. No tenía para sujetarlo pero no importaba, se lo sujetaba con la mano a la altura correcta, como si fuera su propia polla. El juguete tocó el coño de Aelita y con un suave empujón entró dentro. Aelita golpeó el colchón, efectivamente no le había dolido pero era intenso

Aunque no tanto como empezar a sentir que llenaba y vaciaba su coño con cada movimiento. "Jodete, Jeremy" volvió a pensar "me están follando y se siente de maravilla" pensaba. A Sam también le gustaba follarla, era divertido ver las caras que ponía y se snetía poderosa. Así debía sentirse Odd cuando se la metía. Una vez, y otra, y otra. Y aquel juguete no se correría, aguantaría hasta que Aelita se corriera

Y se corrió manchando el juguete y las manos de sam con sus jugos. Sam lo deslizó unas cuantas veces más antes de sacárselo y al hacerlo probó el sabor del dildo. Mejor así que solo el latex. Lo limpió como si estuviera haciendo una mamada, para sorpresa de Aelita

-Joder, me pone mucho verte

-Venga, follame entoces - dijo Sam y volvió a restregar el juguete por el coño de Aelita para que se impregnara de sus chorros - Lo quiero dentro

Pero aunque Aelita no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo, agarró el dildo con las manos y lo metió con cuidado en el coño de Sam. A ella no le importaba mientras disfrutara de aquella sensación. Los chorros de Aelita ahora estaban dentro de ella, como si se hubiera corrido dentro. Y Aelita usaba muy bien el dildo con ella. Se dejó hacer sin moverse hasta que por fin se corrió empapando todo a su alrededor

-Gracias - le dijo a Aelita - Uy, en serio?

-Tú lo has hecho - dijo ella y se llevó el juguete empapado a su coño. Lo metió despacio - Así mojado está mejor

-Pues no me quiero perder eso - dijo Sam

Sacó su otro dildo y empezaron a masturbarse con el hasta que se dieron cuenta de que hacían el idiota. Sam sacó el dildo de su coño y empezó a usarlo con el de Aelita, y ella hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos los intercambiaron pero siempre pajeando a la otra. Sus jugos super mezclados les daban mucho placer.

-Seguro que hay una forma mejor de hacer esto - dijo Sam cuando se corrieron. Y sabía a quien preguntarle

-Pues claro que hay mejores formas - dijo su prima con quien hablaba por teléfono

-Prima, estás follando?

-A punto - dijo. Se la oía chupar algo y Sam se imagino que sería la polla de alguien - Escucha, te lo llevo mañana por la tarde, zorrita. Y descansa un poco

-Igual te digo

Dicho y hecho, a la tarde siguiente después de comer, Sam esperaba a su prima en la puerta del Kadic. Ella no tardó mucho en aparecer, con una bolsa blanca en la mano.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, he quedado

-Con el de ayer?

-Los de ayer. Un amigo y una amiga - rio la prima - Una cosa, cómo te ha dado por hacerlo con una tía?

-Cómo te dio a ti?

-Improvisando un trio

-Bueno, digamos que mi novio está dándole polla a otra persona

-Vamos, que es bi - dijo su prima - Pues nada, usa esto con tu amiga

-Gracias

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió para la habitación de Aelita, le había prometido que esa tarde lo harían allí.

-Qué hacemos primero? - preguntó Aelita - Quiero saber lo que es

-Lo primero es esto - dijo Sam echando el cerrojo - y lo siguiente es desnudarnos primero

-Vale. Puedo abrirlo yo? - preguntó Aelita

-Sí

-Halaaaa - dijo Aelita que ya estaba desnuda - Esto es enorme

Era un dildo muy largo. Sam lo miro unos momentos y no tardó en entender

-Es un dildo de dos extremos

-Y eso para que sirva?

-Para que nos metamos cada una un extremo - explicó Sam que ya estaba desnuda - pero creo que sería mejor si primero lo lubricamos

-Cómo?

Con la profesionalidad de quien lleva haciéndolo toda la vida Sam tomó una punta del dildo y empezó a chuparla. Aelita decidió imitarla. Se miraron mientras chupaban el juguete y se sonrieron. Eran tal para cual.

-Muy bien, creo que ya está - dijo Sam

Se sentaron una frente a la otra con sus coños apuntando hacia la otra. Sam fue la primera en meterse el dildo. No era muy diferente al suyo, tenía un grosor similar. Aelita la imitó. De pronto sus coños estaban unidos.

-Y ahora? - preguntó Aelita

-Ahora esto - dijo Sam

Empezó a mover las caderas provocando que el dildo se deslizase dentro de las dos. Aelita fue derrotada muy pronto, no tenía tanta experiencia con el sexo y se cansaba pronto pero Sam era más experta y podía aguantar mejor. Sus coños pronto se tocaron mutuamente mientras el dildo las follaba a la vez. Y Sam supo cuál sería su siguiente juego. Pero primero acabarían ese

-Aelita, te gusta? - preguntó Sam, se había detenido y ahora movía el dildo con la mano, primero dentro de Aelita y luego dentro de si misma

-Me encanta! Eso es genial! Dijo Aelita - quiero correrme

-Aguanta, aguanta - pidió Sam - Yo también estoy a punto. Date la vuelta!

Aelita se puso a cuatro patas y de pronto sintió de nuevo el dildo en su coño. Sam se puso a cuatro patas detrás de ella y también se metió el juguete. Empezaron a chocar sus culos mientras el dildo entraba en sus coños a la vez. Joder, eso era lo mejor. Aumentaron el ritmo y quedaron derrotadas encima de la cama. Habían chorreado un montón.

-Aelita

-Dime

-Aun puedo follarte más. Si quieres

Aelita quería. Sam se puso encima de ella y empezó a frotar su coño con el de su amiga. Lo primero que pensó fue que debería haber hecho eso mucho antes. Le gustaba un montón. Su clítoris estaba encendido, no podía estar más cachonda. A ese paso las pillarían, sonaría la puerta exigiendo entrar pero no le importaba. Aelita gemía de placer. Sam se estaba convirtiendo en una personita muy especial para ella. Se corrieron a la vez.

-Sam

-Dime

-Pasaría algo si mañana no nos vemos? Había quedado con Jeremy

-No te preocupes - dijo Sam y le dio un beso en la boca - Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras. No voy a enfadarme porque no podamos

-Gracias

La verdad era que Sam se veía bastante satisfecha. Si la tarde siguiente no lo hacía con Aelita no pasaba nada. Se quedó un rato abrazada a su amiga y luego volvió a su habitación. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había hecho con su amiga.

-Sam, tengo que pedirte un favor

Odd le había dicho esas palabras después de confesarle una historia en la que Ulrich había invitado a William a un trío de los tres. Sam no podía ocultar que estaba celosa. Odd en un trío antes que ella! Pero también estaba ofendida.

-No, es que me revienta que ese chulo de William no dejara que le diéráis por el culo! Menudo egoísta!

-Bueno, Sam, no pasa nada. Yo lo gocé mucho

-Sigue sin ser justo! Perdona, qué favor?

-Verás. Es muy delicado. No sé si sabes que Yumi no quiere follar con Ulrich

-Me lo contó. Al parecer dice que la tiene muy grande

-Bueno, sí. Es más grande que la mía, la verdad - dijo Odd - Pues bueno. He pensado que debería hacerlo con una tía. Ya sabes, por probar también

-Ajá

-Y he pensado que podrías ser tu

Sam se tomó un momento para responder

-Me estás ofreciendo a tu amante para que me lo folle?

-No es mi amante - mintió Odd

-Tu follamigo. De verdad quieres que tu novia y tu follamigo follen?

-Es más que eso. Es mi mejor amigo. Y pensé que nadie mejor que tú para darle su primera vez con una tía

-Te das cuenta de lo que eso supone. Su polla va a estar dentro de mi

-Sí, lo se

-Y quieres mirar?

-No! De verdad, es solo un favor que le quiero hacer a un amigo. Si no te parece mal

-No me lo parece. Dile que venga a verme mañana por la tarde?

-De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Pero a cambio quiero una cosa.

-Qué quieres?

-Un trío. Ulrich, tu y yo. No hay "peros"-

-De acuerdo

-Y ahora hazme el amor

-Que has dicho?

-Que me folles!

-Ah, vale

Y Odd se la follo. aunque le gustó mucho, en ese momento Sam tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta por respeto a Odd y a Yumi, Ulrich estaba buenorro. Y si tendría la oportunidad de montarselo con el pues era un regalo de la vida. Odd se corrió en ese momento dentro de una Sam muy contenta por los acontecimientos.

A la tarde siguiente Samantha esperó a que Ulrich apareciera hasta que de pronto recibió un mensaje. Que por favor fuera ella. Pues nada, se levantó y fue para el cuarto de los chicos. Llamó a la puerta y casi se echó a reir.

-De qué te has vestido? - preguntó a Ulrich que tenía una camisa puesta

-No se. Me pareció apropiado

-Siéntate - le indicó Sam. Desde luego estaba nervioso - Escucha, no tienes que impresionarme con nada. Siéntete libre, vale?

-Lo intentaré

-Además no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. Creo que Odd está muy satisfecho con esto - dijo y le puso la mano sobre el paquete - Te dijo cual era mi condición para follar contigo?

-Sí. Un trio - dijo Ulrich disfrutando del masaje de Sam en su polla

-Y bien? preguntó Sam quitándose la camiseta - Te parece una buena idea? - preguntó alzando las tetas

-Me lo parece, si - dijo Ulrich hipnotizado por las tetas de Sam - Puedo tocarlas?

-Hazlo. Toca tanto como quieras. Pero creo que será mejor si me lo desabrocho.

En cuanto se quitó el sujetador, Ulrich le manoseó las tetas. Se le notaba la falta de experiencia. Pero no importaba. Que se lo pasara bien. Quería bajarle el pantalón pero antes

-Las puedes chupar si quieres - dijo Sam - Eso es, bien. En los pezones me gusta, oooooh siiiiiiiii muy bien

-Me gustan mucho tus tetas

-Te voy a hacer un regalito

Sam le hizo desnudarse por completo y por fin pudo ver la polla de Ulrich. Desde luego se notaba más grande que la de Odd. Se le hacía la boca agua.

-Nunca te han hecho una paja con las tetas? - preguntó Sam mientras envolvía la polla de Ulrich con las tetas

-No - dijo Ulrich

-Y te está gustando? - preguntó mientras movía las tetas arriba y abajo

-Me encanta

-Esta es mi norma. Cuando te tengas que correr lo haces - dijo Sam y siguió pajeándole con las tetas. Al cabo de unos minutos las cambió por su boca, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a cambiar, Ulrich se corrió

-Perdona!

-No te preocupes. me daba cuenta de que te ibas a correr - dijo Sam manchada con la lefa de Ulrich - Sabes lo que toca?

-Primero tendría que comértelo, no?

-Me gustaría, sí pero no hasta que me corra. Para eso tienes esto - le dijo Sam acariciando su polla

-Se sentó para que Ulrich le pudiera comer el coño. Pensó que si lo hacía la mitad de bien de cómo le comía la polla a Odd su novio debía estar muy contento con ese follamigo. O tal vez solo lo hacía así de bien por las ganas que tenía de follar con una tía. En ambos casos estaba bien. Le acaricio la cabeza en señal de que le gustaba

-Me puede gustar más si me metes un dedo - dijo Sam. Si, justo así, Ulrich

-De verdad te gusta?

-Mucho. Creo que estoy lista. Sube a la cama - le dijo

-Vale

-Sabes cómo hacerlo?

Ulrich asintió y acercó su polla al coño de Sam. Suavemente la empujó dentro de ella. No se lo podía creer. Estaban follando de verdad. La terminó de empujar. Se dio cuenta de que Sam abría un poco los ojos

-Estas bien?

-De maravilla - dijo ella suavemente - Sigue. Más. Más - pidió. Ulrich la estaba follando de veras - Sigue, me gusta

Ulrich siguió follándola con ganas. Se estaba derritiendo por culpa del coño de Sam. Esa tía le había hecho correrse con la boca y a ese paso no tardaría en correrse dentro de ella. Sus tetas rebotaban arriba y abajo cada vez que se la metía. Su coño se sentía de maravilla, era calentito y algo apretado, dos grandes sensaciones para su polla

Siguió así por varios minutos hasta que no aguantó más. Su lefa salió a chorros inundando el coño de Sam.

Aun no se lo creía. Habían follado y se había sentido de maravilla.

-Qué te ha parecido? - preguntó Sam

-Me ha encantado

-Mejor o peor que con Odd?

-Me vas a hacer responder a eso?

-No - dijo Sam - A mi también me ha gustado. Bueno, me gustas mucho en realidad. No pienses cosas raras, estoy enamorada de Odd. Pero tú estás buenísimo. Y no follas mal. Estoy segura de que Yumi disfrutará mucho contigo cuando acepte que folléis

-Y si no acepta nunca?

-Nos tienes a Odd y a mi

Unos minutos más tarde Sam cabalgaba sobre la polla de Ulrich. A un ritmo lento, disfrutando de la sensación de si polla llenando su interior. Le gustaba cómo se amoldaba su cuerpo al de él. Ahora que Ulrich ya había descargado se lo podían tomar con mas calma y probar y tocar el cuerpo del otro

-Pensaba que habíais acabado

Odd había entrado en el cuarto casi sin hacer ruido. Y sonrio al ver a su novia y su amigo follando. Ulrich quiso parar pero Sam se lo impidió

-Qué problema hay? Vosotros ya lo habéis hecho - dijo Sam

-No te preocupes - dijo Odd - Termina lo que has empezado, amigo. Te dije que no me quedaría a mirar, pero puedo hacerlo?

Para Ulrich era bastante surrealista tener a Sam subida sobre su polla desnuda mientras se besaba con Odd vestido. Pero bueno, ellos eran así felices. Odd le guió las manos a las tetas de Sam para que las acariciase hasta el momento en que se corrió por última vez aquella tarde.

-Me ha gustado mucho, de verdad - dijo Sam - Espero que no olvidéis mi trío.

-Espero que no tenga que ser ahora - dijo Ulrich - Yo estoy cansado

-No, no será hoy. Pero mañana por la tarde

-Vale! - dijeron los dos

Le dio un breve beso a Ulrich y luego a Odd y volvió a su habitación. No se creía del todo que aquellos dos no echaran un polvo aquella noche. Pero bueno, le quedaba su dildo. O eso creía ella. Al entrar en su dormitorio se topó con una visita inesperada.

-Aelita!

-Fiesta del pijama?

-Vale!

En realidad la única intención de Aelita era pasar un rato de la noche con Sam. Desnudas bajo las sábanas se comieron los labios y sus manos pajeaban a la otra con delicadeza. Sin duda Aelita era la mejor. Estiraron aquel momento por muchos minutos hasta que las dos se corrieron.

-Sam

-Dime - Sam se estaba acomodando para dormir entre las tetas de Aelita. No la iba a dejar marcharse esa noche

-Cómo es follar con un tío? Con uno de verdad, me refiero - explicó Aelita - El dildo me gustó mucho pero seguro que hay diferencias

-Las hay. Creo que tienes razón. Va siendo hora de que te folle un tío. Alguien de confianza - dijo Sam

-Estás hablando de Odd?

-No. Lo siento, pero si él fuera tu primer hombre yo me moriría de celos - confesó Sam-

-No quería enfadarte

-No lo haces. Qué te parecería hacerlo con Ulrich - propuso Sam después de pensarlo un momento

-Ulrich? De verdad?

-Sí. Él lo ha hecho conmigo esta tarde. Se suponía que nunca había follado con una tía pero lo hace muy bien

Y le contó los detalles de los polvos que había echado con su amigo Ulrich. Aelita escuchó con gran interés, y Sam pensó que era el momento de que supiera también que Odd y Ulrich llevaban semanas follando en secreto.

-Me alegra saberlo, eso significa que lo que hacemos no tiene nada de malo

-Exacto. Qué opinas entonces? Dejarás que Ulrich entre por aquí - le preguntó Sam a Aelita mientras le acariciaba el coño

-Sí. Si tu dices que me conviene es que me conviene

-Lo único malo es que mañana no podría ser

-No importa, mañana ensayo con los Subdigitales - dijo Aelita - El sábado mejor?

-Claro! Yo se lo digo, no creo que me niegue el favor

-Y si lo hace?

-Le arranco la polla a bocaos

Las dos se rieron y se echaron a dormir abrazadas.

La mañana siguiente decidió hablar con su prima por el móvil entre clase y clase. Tan buena como era, ella le explicó lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que el trío saliera del mejor modo posible. Samantha escuchó cada uno de los consejos y decidió que los aplicaría

La tarde siguiente Sam volvió al cuarto de su novio y Ulrich. Los dos la estaban esperando allí, ya en calzoncillos. Sonrió al verlos. Aquellos dos iban a ser solo para ella

-Chicos, sabéis como funcionan los tríos? - les preguntó mientras se iba quitando la camiseta

-Oye, que ya hemos hecho uno - dijo Ulrich

-Lo sé. Uno que no estuvo bien y que permitió que William os utilizara para correrse - dijo Sam - Así no funcionan las cosas

-Entonces? - preguntó Odd

-Tenemos que follar todos con todos - dijo Sam - en todas las posiciones. Vosotros conmigo, yo con vosotros, vosotros entre vosotros

-No sería raro que nos vieras follar? - preguntó Odd

-No, me pone cachonda la idea - dijo Sam - Así que venga, terminad de quitaros la ropa

Como verles juntos la ponía cachonda, decidieron quitarse los calzoncillos el uno al otro. Ulrich se puso a la espalda de Odd y le bajó el calzoncillo y empezó a pajear su rabo. Sam se acercó y empezó a chupársela. Eso le dio un poco de envidia a Ulrich pero Sam alcanzó su calzoncillo por entre las piernas de Odd, se lo quitó y empezó a pajearlo. Ulrich empezó a besar el cuello de Odd que pensaba que se iba a correr solo por estar tan rodeado de gente

Luego Sam empezó a mamar la polla de Ulrich y para su sorpresa Odd se puso a su lado para ayudarla. Desde luego su novio sabía comerse una polla. Empezaron a competir sin darse cuenta por hacerle correrse primero. Sam empezó a pajear a Odd para que perdiera la concentración, y de ese modo, Ulrich se corrió contra sus caras y Odd se corrió hacia la polla de Ulrich. Sam limpió a Odd con un beso

-Vamos, Ulrich, sabes lo que quieres - dijo Sam mientras le ofrecía a Ulrich su coño abierto a cuatro patas - Odd, ven conmigo

Empezó a chupársela a Odd mientras Ulrich le comía un poco el coño. Se dio cuenta de que sus chorros estaban muy salados y abundantes, seguramente por lo cachonda que estaba. Odd sentía el calor de la boca de Sam en su polla y le puso cachondo ver como Ulrich le acercaba la polla para empezar a follarla. Joder, cada vez que se la metía Sam se metía todo su rabo en la boca. Y lo aguantaba

-Sam, esto te gusta? - preguntó Odd

-Me vuelve loca - dijo ella - Seguid por favor

Fue maravillosa la sensación cuando los dos se corrieron a la vez. Notó su coño inundado de lefa al igual que su boca. Un poco excesivo tal vez pero no pasaba nada. Ulrich la besó en ese momento para su sorpresa, compartiendo el semen de Odd. Este no pudo evitar acercarles la polla y Ulrich se la chupó un poco

-Espero que no estéis cansados

Odd se sentó en la cama y Ulrich montó sobre él. Su polla se deslizó fácilmente en su culo. Así pudo empezar cabalgarle mientras Sam se dedicaba a chuparle la polla a Ulrich. Le gustaba ver que Ulrich también se dejaba hacer por Odd. Era un amante generoso, mucho más que William, sin duda. Le acarició las bolas mientras Ulrich disfrutaba por la follada de Odd, quien le acariciaba por todo el cuerpo

Odd fue el primero en correrse y Ulrich terminó de limpiarle el rabo con la boca mientras Sam le hacía correrse a él

-Necesitas ayuda? preguntó Odd a Sam que se estaba pajeando

-Me vendría bien - dijo ella

Empezó a comerle el coño con ganas y lo mejor fue cuando Ulrich se acercó a ayudarle también. Sam se corrió y chorreó sobre las caras de sus amigos. Estaban muy guapos así en esa mezcla de fluídos corporales y ella seguía cachonda

A cuatro patas sobre la cama Odd empezó a follarle el coño mientras Ulrich daba por el culo a Odd. Era impetuoso y forzudo y cada vez que se la metía a Odd el se la metía a Sam. No podía ser más feliz que en aquella situación. Un novio, un follamigo, y una follamiga, la vida era hermosa. Se dejó llevar por el placer y se corrió a montones, mezclando sus chorros con la lefa de Odd mientras Ulrich descargaba en el culo de Odd

-Me lo he pasado de maravilla - dijo Sam, que estaba tumbada sobre las piernas de los dos chicos - Sois geniales

-Me alegro de ello, mi amor - dijo Odd - Eso significa que nos dejar seguir follando?

-Podéis seguir follando si también podéis hacerlo conmigo. En trío o por separado. Es lo justo, no?

-Tienes razón - dijo Odd - No pasa nada, si lo pasáis bien no me preocupa

-Ulrich, tengo que pedirte algo - dijo Sam - Tienes que follarte a Aelita

-Qué dices?

-Tiene el mismo problema con Jeremy que el que tienes con Yumi. Él dice que no quiere follar. Creo que lo justo es que tú seas su primer hombre

-Jo. No podría ser yo? - preguntó Odd

-Lo siento, amor. Pero si tú fueras el primer hombre de Aelita yo me muero de celos. Pero si a Aelita le gusta y acepta, también te dejaré hacerlo con ella

-De verdad?

-Claro que sí. No sabía que te gustara la pequeña zorrita

-Está muy buena - confesó Odd

-Bueno, Ulrich, aun no has aceptado. Follarás con Aelita?

-Sí. Sé lo que se siente cuando tu pareja no quiere. Pero hacerlo con ella no es igual que contigo, tú tenías experiencia

-Vale, te iré indicando - dijo Sam - Odd, tú también estarás delante, si les veo follar sin poder participar me volveré loca

-Vale, mi amor

Sam cogió el móvil y llamó a Aelita. Le dio la buena noticia y luego le preguntó qué tal el ensayo. Mientras charlaban permitió a los chicos acariciar y masajear su cuerpo. Le gustaba que lo hicieran, se sentía deseada. Pero se hacía tarde.

-Chicos, me voy a dormir

-Vale - dijeron los dos y apartaron las manos para dejarla levantarse

-Mañana después de comer? - preguntó Odd

-Por qué tan tarde? Venir después de desayunar - dijo Sam

Se vistió y fue para su habitación. Joder, después de estar con dos hombres a la vez le sería difícil satisfacerse solo con un dildo esa noche. Sonrió mientras se acordaba de lo bien que lo había pasado esa tarde.

En su cuarto Ulrich estaba abrazado a Odd. Los dos estaban muy cansados como para follar.

-Eres muy afortunado, amigo. Ojalá Yumi fuera un poco más como Sam

-Yumi no es tan mala. Solo necesita tiempo para aceptar follar

-Gracias por todo - dijo Ulrich y le besó - Sin ti no hubiera probado lo genial que es todo esto

-No me las des

-Claro que sí. Espero que a Sam de verdad le guste lo que hacemos

-Bueno, esas cosas se notan - dijo Odd - Vamos a dormir, mañana te espera una gran tarea

Ulrich aceptó dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sam estaba esperando a sus amigos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Ulrich y Odd, que habían tardado un poco en desayunar, y la última fue Aelita.

-Perdón por tardar, tuve que darle una excusa a Jeremy - dijo Aelita

-No pasa nada - dijo Sam - Estais listos?

-Sí, creo que si - dijo Ulrich valorando a Aelita. La verdad, nunca había pensado en ella fisicamente pero ahora que la veía tenía atractivo

-Pues venga, fuera la ropa

-Nosotros también? - preguntó Odd a Sam

-Claro que si, no aguantaré solo mirando - dijo Sam

Los cuatro se quitaron la ropa, por orden de Sam Odd se situó a su espalda. Sintió su polla frotando contra su coño y pensó que no podría dar muchas instrucciones a los novatos.

-Os gustáis? - preguntó Sam mientras Odd seguía volviéndola loca

-Mucho - dijo Aelita - No sabía que un pene pudiera ser tan grande

-"Y eso que no se la has visto a William" pensó Odd y continuó frotando su polla con Sam.

-A ti te gusta Aelita? - preguntó Sam a Ulrich -

-Si, me gusta - dijo Ulrich que se había fijado en las tetas de Aelita -

-Pues demuestraselo. Usa esa lengua - dijo Sam

Y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Odd empezó a comerle el coño. Bueno, nada mal. Mientras miró como Ulrich se acercaba a Aelita, le chupaba las tetas, le acariciaba por dentro de las piernas. Bien, desde luego sería un buen semental.

Se arrodilló delante de Aelita y empezó a comerle el coño. Aelita se tuvo que sujetar a él. Sam no mentía, el chico tenía una especie de don. Le estaba devorando el coño muy bien. Bueno, tal vez no al nivel de Sam pero le gustaba. Y si seguía así iba a correrse.

-Ulrich, me corro - dijo Aelita - para, vas a hacer que me corraaaaaaaaaaaa - no pudo evitarlo, se sentía demasiado bien - Lo siento

-No pasa nada - dijo Ulrich saboreando los chorros de Aelita

-Ahora tú a él - dijo Sam

-No hace falta - dijo Ulrich

-Y por qué no? - preguntó Aelita

Ulrich no supo negarse y se dejó hacer por Aelita. Por su parte Odd empezó a follar a Sam. No aguantaba más. Ella se había corrido igualmente. Ahora les tocaba disfrutar a ellos. Y lo primero era que Ulrich recibiera una mamada. Le dio un poco de envidia ver a Aelita chupando la polla de Ulrich. Tenía un sabor que le gustaba bastante. Se relajó sobre la cama mientras veía a Aelita chupar aquel rabo hasta que de pronto Ulrich se corrió. Y Aelita procuró tomar toda su lefa.

-Dios, Aelita. Te lo has bebido todo - dijo Ulrich

-Así lo vi en el porno - dijo Aelita

-Ahora, Ulriiiiiich! - dijo Sam que se estaba corriendo - Fóllala!

-Sam, me corro - dijo Odd

Mientras Odd se corría dentro de Sam, Ulrich apuntó con su polla al coño de Aelita se la metió suavemente. Se movió lentamente mientras se ponía en buena posición, con las manos y las rodillas apoyadas en la cama desde donde pudo follársela con buen ritmo. Aelita le atrapó entre los brazos gimiendo de placer. Ulrich era una bestia del sexo, casi un dios que le quitaba la capacidad de pensar, solo quería más sexo, que se corriera dentro de ella y así lo hizo al final.

-Te corres mucho - dijo Aelita que notaba la lefa caliente dentro de ella

-No es el único - dijo Sam mostrando lo mojada de su cama por la lefa de Odd - Te lo has pasado bien?

-Mucho

-Y tú, Ulrich?

-Mucho

-Pues creo que es el momento de cambiar

Ulrich y Odd se dieron las manos mientras recibían una se la chupaba a Ulrich y Aelita a Odd, preparándoles para volver a follar. Cuando les lubricaron bien las dos se subieron sobre los chicos y se metieron sus pollas. Cabalgaron como locas encima de ellos, ansiosas por hacerles soltar aquella blanquecina sustancia dentro de ellas. Se besaron la una a la otra y ellos hicieron lo mismo hasta el momento en que se corrieron. La lefa se escurrió fuera de los coños de las chicas

-Maravilloso - dijo Aelita

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación

-Estáis aquí? - preguntó Jeremy

-No habéis bajado a comer - Dijo Yumi

Y se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que Ulrich seguía con la polla dentro de Sam y que Aelita tenía dentro el rabo de Odd. Les miraron incrédulos

-Qué cojones es esto? Ulrich - dijo Yumi

Esto es lo que os habeis perdido por no querer follar - dijo Sam - Ulrich folla de maravilla y Aelita lo ha gozado mucho. No os arrepentis?

-Ulrich, yo te quiero - lloro Yumi

-Aelita, te quiero - lloro Jeremy

-Demostradlo. Fuera la ropa, follad con ellos aquí y ahora - dijo Sam - No sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo

Aelita miro a Jeremy y Ulrich miró a Yumi. Entonces empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Si no cedían perderían a sus parejas

-Joder, Jeremy - dijo ODd con mucha envidia - Eso no te pesa?

-No te hacía tan dotado - dijo Ulrich

-20 cms, es mucho? - preguntó Jeremy

-Todos la tenéis muy grande - protestó Odd

-Calla y ven

Sam empezó a chupársela mientras sus amigos tomaban posiciones. Yumi se tumbó en la cama y recibió por fin dentro de ella la polla de Ulrich, pensando que se había equivocado al esperar tanto. Por su parte Jeremy sintió el calor más plentero cuando Aelita se subió encima de él para cabalgarlo. El sexo podía estar muy bien.

Sam continuó su mamada pero se colocó de tal forma que podía ver a los otros cuatro follando. Yumi no hacía más que repetir el nombre de Ulrich mientras su coño era machacado por su polla, y Aelita lograba arrancar a Jeremy muchos gemidos. Por fin, Ulrich se corrió por primera vez con Yumi y Aelita logró que Jeremy se corriera.

-Fue una tontería esperar - dijo Yumi

-Desde luego dijo Jeremy

-Aún no lo sabéis todo - les dijo Sam

Y les confesaron que habían tenido sexo entre ellos, empezando por Odd con Ulrich y luego Aelita con Sam. Y al terminar de contar la historia se volvió a abrir la puerta

-Lo sabía

Eran William y Sissi quienes habían entrado

-Vaya, mis dos principes también follan con chicas. Se siente igual de bien que lo mío? - preguntó William

-Eres un cerdo - dijo Sam

-Y vosotros estáis expulsados - dijo William - En cuanto sissi hable con su padre

-No, no lo haré - dijo Sissi

-Teníamos un trato!

-Sí pero no. Está claro que lo han pasado muy bien. Yo lo que quiero es follar con ellos, no ser su enemiga. Me gustaría que me aceptárais

-Wow, la hija del dire quiere mandanga - dijo Odd - Es solo por follar con Ulrich, no?

-Bueno, y contigo y con Jeremy. Las caras de felicidad de Aelita y Sam son por algo

-Pero - dijo William

-No hay peros. Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero negaré haber visto esto - dijo Sissi - Puedo ser vuestra follamiga?

-Claro que si! - dijeron todos

-Yo también quiero - dijo William

-Con una condición: a ti también te pueden encular - le dijo Sam

Y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia aceptó.


End file.
